Museum Piece
|target = Diamonds |location = Drusilla's, Little Italy |fail = Wasted Busted Johnny dies Isaac dies |reward = $9,500 |unlocks = No Way on the Subway |unlockedby = Meltdown |todo = Meet Johnny at the side entrance to the Libertonian. Escape the Libertonian. Lose Isaac's crew. }} Museum Piece is a mission given to Niko Bellic by Ray Boccino in Grand Theft Auto IV. Plot Ray wants Niko to sell the load of diamonds they obtained in the earlier mission to a buyer at a deal in a museum. Johnny Klebitz will be there as well with Niko to provide support and take his cut of $1 million back to The Lost MC. However, the deal goes horribly wrong upon an interruption. Description Ray meets Niko at Drusilla's and they talk in the kitchen after Ray hangs up his phone. Ray yells at Niko for not calling him sooner since he needs him to sell the diamonds. Niko tells Ray that he will only do it if he promises to find Florian Cravic for him, to which Ray reluctantly agrees. He then sends Niko to The Libertonian museum in midtown Algonquin to meet up with Johnny Klebitz, a member of The Lost MC who had already participated in another deal with Niko, so they can sell the diamonds to the Jewish Mob representatives, Isaac Roth and Mori Green. During the deal, Luis Fernando Lopez, a guy who is a buddy of Tony Prince, ambushes the trade and kills Mori. Isaac takes the diamonds while Johnny grabs the money, Luis tries to take back the diamonds from Isaac, and Niko is forced to shoot his way through Isaac's henchmen to exit the museum empty-handed. After getting out, killing Isaac's men that were lying in wait outside and escaping police pursuers, Niko calls Ray and informs him of the what went on in the museum. A furious Ray tells Niko to meet him later so they can deal with Johnny. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Meet Johnny at the side entrance to the Libertonian. *Escape from the Libertonian. *Lose Isaac's crew. Enemies *Jewish Mob *Ancelotti Family Tips * An SMG would be useful in this situation as it can quickly neutralize some of the goons. Thus, it is revealed that Niko uses one during the mission from both Johnny and Luis' point of view. *A good strategy is to use Dwayne's special ability, the two backups will help players fight the enemies. Walkthrough After the initial cutscene, head over to the Libertonian museum in Middle Park, Algonquin. Meet Johnny Klebitz at the side entrance to the Libertonian. They meet the buyer, Isaac Roth with his men inside. A cutscene shows the diamond deal ambushed by Luis Fernando Lopez. Johnny takes the money and flees, and Luis steals the diamonds from Isaac, while Niko has to shoot his way out of the museum. Remain in cover and take out any Mafia or Jewish Mob members. Move forward down the lane and regain cover when Niko begins to lose health (or armor). Return fire to everyone that is in sight. Once the player is at the end of the lane, turn left and left again to go down the stairs. Shoot the enemies coming up the stairs and get in cover near the bottom of the stairs. Make sure to get the armor pickup once Niko gets to the bottom of the stairs. It's hard to miss, but go left at the bottom of the stairs and find the armor in a small, low booth. Kill the rest of the Mafia and Jewish mobsters and go out of the door (South of the North Entrance). Follow the path and get out of the museum. Eliminate anyone who tries to block in the way. Once the player gets outside, immediately shoot down the drivers of the cars parked outside and lose the potential wanted level. Isaac's Crew will give chase in their cars, attempting to kill Niko, Niko will call Ray and explain what happened once losing the enemies. (The achievement/trophy Impossible Trinity is gained on completion) Deaths *Mori Green - Killed by Luis in order to retrieve the diamonds. *Isaac's crew - Killed by Niko in order to escape. Video Walkthrough Gallery Johnny and niko.jpg|Niko and Johnny meet for the deal. jew gta 4.jpg|Mori taking a look at the diamonds during the exchange. MuseumPiece-GTAIV2.jpg MuseumPiece-GTAIV3.jpg MuseumPiece-GTAIV4.jpg MuseumPiece-GTAIV5.jpg|Niko attacking Ancelotti's on the second floor of the museum. MuseumPiece-GTAIV6.jpg|Niko evading the police after escaping the museum. Trivia *There is no ladder where Isaac hides; in TBoGT, Luis escapes to the roof by climbing a ladder. *The Desert Eagle is first introduced without cheating, because many Jewish Mobsters apparently hold them. This is because the Desert Eagle is an Israeli weapon. *If the player wanders back to where the deal took place (during the mission), they can find Isaac Roth hiding behind some crates bad-mouthing Ray Boccino, and mourning the loss of Mori Green, though in Not So Fast, Luis Lopez knocks out Isaac and takes the diamonds right from his hand. *Before descending to the bottom floor, the player can shoot at the hanging dinosaur bones, if done properly, the bones will fall onto unsuspecting mobsters below. *After successful completion of this mission, the Xbox 360 Achievement/PS3 Trophy Impossible Trinity is unlocked. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, completing the mission will unlock the Diamonds Forever achievement. **The achievement Impossible Trinity refers to the three protagonists of the GTA IV Era coming together in one place at the same time. *During this mission and Collector's Item, Luis is not seen during gameplay. He would not be seen anyway as he snatches the diamonds and escapes upwards, before Niko and Johnny are out. *After escaping the museum, the instructions state to "Lose Isaac's Crew", although if you kill the pursuers and look at their bodies, they are actually Ancelotti goons. *Most of the mobsters are replaced with policemen in The Ballad of Gay Tony, which leads to a continuity error. *The mission can be completed by taking the subway. If the player runs on a straight line after exiting the Libertonian (having killed the thugs guarding the exit), he will find the subway entrance to the Middle Park Station. Isaac's crew will only follow Niko down there if he takes too long to catch a train (which most likely will come just as he arrives at the platform). Since the subway follows its own path instead of that of the streets above, it can be seen as a shortcut, and the mission will be completed before the train arrives at the next station. *This is the last time Niko and Johnny have crossed paths, and the second time Niko and Luis have crossed paths. *If players walk to where Luis Lopez escapes, the window is open, and he may say something about Mori. He cannot be seen though. *The cop who will appear soon after the shootout will be armed with a Combat Shotgun instead of a regular Shotgun. This also happens during The Snow Storm. *Niko can steal Johnny's Hellfury and park it at a safehouse without failing the mission. Navigation de:Museum Piece es:Museum Piece pl:Museum Piece Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV